This invention relates to latches for containers and other forms of enclosures of the type sometimes referred to as draw latches. Two variations of draw latches are shown in U.S. Pats. No. 3,150,893 and 4,758,031.
A typical draw latch has either a cam that rotates about a fixed center point or a handle that pivots from a hinge pin on the mounting bracket. The movement of the cam or handle draws the hook of the latch toward the mounting bracket to a latched condition. Typically, there is some form of over-center condition that holds the hook in the latched position. The present invention is particularly directed to a draw latch of the cam operated type and, preferably, which can be operated by a tool.